An example of such an electric pump is described in Patent Document 1. This electric pump comprises a rotor 5 accommodated in a can (partition member) 2, and a stator core 8 and a stator coil 9 (stator) arranged outside the can 2. The can 2 is provided so that a liquid drawn in by and discharged from the liquid pump does not penetrate into the electric motor through any gap between a drive shaft and case. This electric pump is referred to as a canned pump.